


Peace and Quiet, and all things Good.

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fishing, Gen, Hybrids, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Play Fighting, Real Tags, Swearing, Techno has voices in his head, Technoblade-centric, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome :), boys bein boys, cromch, hehe, i have a good solution for that :)), im so sleep deprived, phil needs a nap, piglin techno, they make things fun, they play tag!, unless..., uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Tommy cried out in fake shock, his grin widening."I've been betrayed by Technoblade! Oh, the pain!""To defeat me, you must train for another hundred years!"
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), They are Family!!!, ya nasties - Relationship
Series: Gift Fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 44
Kudos: 325





	Peace and Quiet, and all things Good.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sp00ky_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ky_3/gifts).



> Fluff... I hold it tenderly in my decaying hands, hoping it might breathe life into these rattled bones.
> 
> And maybe, just maybe... it does.
> 
> Title from 'ANARCHY - a technoblade song' By CeCe Duarte on Youtube!
> 
> (Ages for reference!
> 
> Wilbur- 17
> 
> Techno- 16
> 
> Tommy- 13
> 
> Phil- 30)

_Tommy cried out in fake shock, his grin widening.  
_  
 _"I've been betrayed by Technoblade! Oh, the pain!"  
  
_ _"To defeat me, you must train for another hundred years!"  
_

* * *

Technoblade ran ahead of Tommy, the younger screaming in glee. His tail whipped past him as he sped along, temporarily forgetting about the brother's purpose for being here. The mingling scents of young pine and old oak filled his nose, twigs snapping beneath his hooves. It was then when he slammed face-first into a tree, forgetting that, well, he was still in the woods.  
  
Groaning, he stumbled backwards a bit. "Techno!! Where are you?" His ears twitched at the soft voices of his brothers. Shit, how far had he run? He turned around, cupping slightly clawed hands to his mouth. "Out here!!" Was his reply, his throat already complaining from the scream. "If I have to wait another month before I can scream again, I'm punching something."   
  
A loud rustling came from his right. Twisting to the side, He narrowly avoided Wilbur, who had attempted to ambush him. His older brother slammed into a tree, causing Techno and Tommy to laugh and giggle like children. Wilbur groaned, wacking both of them on the back of their heads. Techno only laughed harder, whilst Tommy began to whine. "Hey- That's not fair, Bitch boy!"  
  
The leaves of the trees shook with a light breeze, a shadow descending from the sky. All three looked up, gasping in joy.  
  
"Dad!"  
"Dad!"  
"BIG P!"  
  
Phil landed beside his sons, wings tucking neatly against his back. "And what exactly are you all doin here?" He asked, though his soft smile took away any bite the question had. Tommy giggled, hugging his father's leg. "We were out exploring, and then fuckin Techno had to turn it into a rigged race-" "Not my fault your a nerd." "Hey! I was close, right Tech?" "To defeat me, Wilbur, you must train for another two hundred years."  
  
The brothers laughed, all clinging to their father. Phil sighed, ruffling their hair. Wilbur and Techno were as tall as him already, and Tommy was getting there. Aether above, where had the time gone? It seemed like only yesterday that Phil was introducing baby Tommy to Wilbur and Techno, watching the child with wide eyes.   
  
Techno pulled away from the embrace, stretching. "Dad? Isn't your fishing hut nearby?"  
Tommy and Wilbur jumped up and down, staring at Philza with wide eyes. The blonde haired man chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, it is. You all wanna go?"  
  
All three agreed enthusiastically, practically bolting towards the fishing hut and the pond.  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly. The boys didnt catch anything, as expected. Techno fell into the lake.  
It seemed like they could spend the rest of their lives in peace, as a family.

* * *

 _"YOU FUCKIN BETRAYED US, TECHNO! YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE!"  
  
_ _"Tommy, since when was I ever_ **explicitly** on your side?"  
  
 _A subtle hiss underneath the ground was heard._

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa
> 
> I'm very sleep deprived, so its very short and badly written, AAAAAAA-
> 
> <33


End file.
